When suddenly babies!
by Beautiful-Chaos-Girl
Summary: Product of a very silly, very fluffy plot bunny. Doctor discovers a baby on board the TARDIS...but that's just the start R


The TARDIS has a baby infestation! First it was just one and the Doctor is really confused but copes. But then the next day there's two and then 4 the next and then 8 and so on. He's got to deal with this before it get's drastically out of hand.

Parasites in the guise of any way they'll be accepted by the host. Then they become what they are disguised as. Reproduce by mitosis.

The Doctor hummed as he tinkered with the TARDIS console. All the sounds were cheery and pleasant. The clink, clink clack of the electric ratchet, the whirring purr and beep of the various gadgets on the console and his own merry humming melded into one bright melody. He enjoyed it, revelling in it. So when a piercing wail shot through it he was more than miffed. In fact he was jarred and a little frightened. He put down his tools and pulled himself out from under the console. The wail continued. The Doctor stood and keened his ears. He knew it was the cry of a young child, possibly even an infant. What he didn't know was why it was sounding from his TARDIS. He weaved through the halls ways, following the sound, getting gradually closer and closer. He traced it right to one of his many libraries. Tentatively swinging the door open he strode gingerly in. He stopped stone still as he saw the noise's source. Nestled in the thick deep shag carpet a seemingly human baby laid, face scrunched, crying petulantly. It was clothed in a blue onesie and gray socks and had appeared, seemingly, out of nowhere.

"Oh. Hello…?" he said nervously

The baby opened its eyes. Its wail paused midway, tailing off into a grizzle. The Doctor slowly knelt in front on it, keeping his gaze fixed on it. He didn't know whether he should touch it or not. Past experience had taught to be weary of _everything_. But when fresh tears welled in the baby's eyes and it loosed a pathetic sob his compassion overcame his tentativeness.

"Awww. There, there. It's okay little one, it's okay" he knelt down, scooped the baby up and lifted it to his chest. He stood and swayed for a while, continuing to speak soothingly. The baby soon quieted and stared up at him with big wide blue eyes. First things first he took it to the med lab and gave it a thorough check up. From this he learnt several things. The baby was human, 9 months old and completely healthy. Also, it was a girl despite the blue attire.

"Where did you come from aye?" he asked, though he knew she could not answer. He opened the TARDIS door and looked out searching for some clue as to how this little one had gotten into his TARDIS. But it was just an empty street, dark and silent. The graffiti-ed walls and rusting garbage cans offered no clue. What had he expected? A great big note saying "Missing one baby, please return to XYZ?" whatever he was expecting, he didn't find it. He stepped back into the TARDIS and closed the door.

"Huh. Well I guess it'll just have to remain a mystery for now, isn't it miss?"

She looked up at him and blinked blankly. He looked pensive for a moment. "I can't just keep calling you "Miss" or "it" anymore can I? You're going to need a name. Have you got a name?"

"Mm-ba"

The Doctor smiled "Mm-ba. That's one I've not heard before. Do you mind if I call you something different?"

She sucked on her fist.

"I'll take that as a no. So… what's a good name for a baby girl?" he thought for a moment before it came to him "How about I name you after two of the greatest women I've ever known. Does "Martha Rose" sound good to you?"

She giggled and clapped her sticky hands together.

"Thank you. I thought it was quite good myself but it's nice to be appreciated." The Doctor said to himself, smiling at his own silliness. "Now, Martha Rose, what am I going to do with you, aye? I don't know if you just materialised out of nothing or if there's someone somewhere missing you. Is there someone missing you?"

She babbled back at him, sucking her fist again.

"No one aye? So you _did _just materialise out of nothing?"

She turned away from him, looking elsewhere.

"Don't want to say huh. Fair enough. Don't mean to pry. Are you hungry?"

She gurgled.

"Alrighty then. Lunch it is"

And like he always did, the Doctor simply rolled with it. He didn't stop to question where or who this baby was, just went to go and grab some bananas to share.


End file.
